


Heartbreak and Oblivion

by Um_Lol



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad Ending, Temporarily Unrequited Love, ig since i dont really count crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: “I love you.” written in blood on her desk. And flowers, everywhere. Aragon felt more guilty than ever, and wished she realised sooner. But it was too late.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	Heartbreak and Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChimkenNumget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimkenNumget/gifts).



> Oh god this is angsty, wow. Also, this technically isnt my idea, i just wrote the fic. Credit goes to @chimkennumget on Tumblr. Anyways, hope ya enjoy!

“She loves me, she loves me not,” Jane said, plucking the petals off.

She had started to cough more and more flowers, and... more blood. She knew it was going to get too much. She knew the inevitable would happen. It really seemed like any day could be her last. After all, Aragon wasn’t ever going to love her back.

She was completely oblivious to the fact that Jane even had Hanahaki disease.

She pulled the last petal off the flower.

“She... loves me not,” she sighed.

It somehow always ended with “She loves me not.” no matter what. Which, could be saying something. Sometimes she wished she could just push her feelings down. And maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Jane coughed again.

This time, it was blood. A concerning amount of blood. Like, it was dripping off of her hand and onto her clothes. _Well, this doesn’t seem good._

She continued to cough up more blood, struggling to breathe. She didn’t want to try anymore, so she just layed on her bed. If she was going to die, she might as well try to write something. But her hands were covered in blood. Oh well, they already had to clean the mess off her desk, so why not write it in blood? She might as well tell her. By the time they find her, Jane would probably be dead.

She wrote “I love you.” in blood. She also picked up some of the flowers and tried to spell Aragon’s name. It was messy, but still legible. She layed back on the bed and closed her eyes.

At least she didn’t have to feel the pain of heartbreak. She wouldn’t be able to bear it. She’d probably go crazy at that point. So, it was for the best.

Jane had stopped breathing. She... was dead. It only was a while before Anne walked into Jane’s room.

Anne screamed at the sight of all the blood. She didn’t want to believe it. What could’ve killed her? She rushed over to her bed, and looks at Jane.

“ **WAKE UP, PLEASE! JANE, WAKE UP!** ” Anne yelled, whilst shaking her body.

She looks at her chest, and sees a tree that sprouted, with a single pale white flower growing on top. How did this happen?

Her screaming and yelling brought the rest of the queens to see what was happening. But Kat was first to come in.

“Anne? What’s-” she said, before seeing Jane’s body.

Anne didn’t say anything. She could feel Kat gripping onto her shoulders and sobbing.

“Bring Jane back. Bring her back, Anne _please!_ ” she begged.

She couldn’t say anything, again. It hurt her to much to tell Kat that she can’t bring her back. That she was dead for good.

Anne looked at her desk. It was covered in blood and flowers. Blood and flowers...which meant she had Hanahaki disease. Then she saw what was written on the desk. “I love you.” in blood, and “Aragon” in white flowers. She... killed Jane. She could hear the other queens behind her.

The other queens watched Anne break down and decided not to say anything. Catalina couldn’t help but feel the guilt. She just... had no idea.

That bitch. She killed Jane. It’s all her _FAULT._

In that moment, Anne saw red.

She turned around and punched Aragon right on her nose. She punched her hard. So hard that it breaks her nose. Cathy and Anna held her from doing anything else. Anne struggled to get out of their grip. Kat turns away and just hugs her body. She didn’t like seeing Anne like that.

“She killed Jane! It’s all her fault!” Anne shouted.

Silence. No one said anything. All Aragon could do was mutter “I’m sorry.” under her breath, before breaking into tears.

And from there, it only got worse.

Anne still blames Aragon for her death, and lashes out to others. Kat can’t bare to see her cousin like this. She can’t do much without being reminded of Jane, and she can’t talk to Anne about it. Well she can, but she’s too scared that she’d lash out onto her.

Anne couldn’t accept that she was dead. She was still in denial and snapped at everyone. With arguments, Kat saying something along the lines of “Jane’s _dead,_ Anne. We can’t bring her back this time!” and Anne snapping back, not wanting to accept the harsh truth. That Jane was dead for good and not _ever_ going to come back.

Everything was falling apart, even when Cathy and Anna desperately tried to keep everyone together. It didn’t work. They didn’t show it, but they were broken by her death. Anna felt more guilt then ever. She teased Jane about her crush on Aragon. She just wants to break down, knowing that she could’ve done something to help Jane. But she had to be in control and make sure all the queens were fine. That was the only thing keeping her distracted enough not to break down and cry.

Kat felt like she had lost her family with Jane being dead, and Anne changing completely. And almost everything reminds her of Jane. Nothing was the same anymore after she died.

It had hit everyone hard.

But most of all to Aragon. She pushed all the queens away from her after Jane’s death. She was oblivious, but she was in love with Jane, but she kept denying her feelings. She could’ve done something. But it was too late. Karma had got her back. And she definitely deserved it. She now locked herself in her room, and coughed up the flowers.

The pain is all too familiar to her, since her last life, she died of heart cancer. The pain in her chest, from coughing up the flowers. It hurt, but she had caused the same pain onto Jane for months before she died. All of the of it made her burst into tears, from the pain, to the death she caused.

Kat came into Aragon’s room, since she heard coughing sounds, which was strange. Until Kat saw what she was coughing up. Flowers. She wasn’t going to help her, in spite. Aragon stared at her, not surprised that she didn’t help at all. Kat still hated her, so she wasn’t going to do anything.

“Jane had to suffer and go through so much pain because of you, it’s only fair for you to go through the same thing,” Kat said.

It was strange for her to say something like that, but Aragon was the reason why her cousin died. But to say that she was mad, would’ve be an understatement.

Kat left her be. She continued to cough up flowers, and now... blood. It wasn’t that much blood, but it was eventually going to be too much. And with Jane being dead, she was never going to get her feelings returned. No matter how much she hoped and prayed for it to go away, she knew. It was going to kill her.

With one of the queens being dead, many of the fans grieved. And they sent gifts such as... flowers. The queens didn’t say how Jane died, so they had to painfully accept the flowers. None of them wanted to hold the flowers, it felt like they were holding her dead body covered in flowers. They kept it stashed away from sight, not wanting to relive the past memories. However, Anne was not happy with that. She decided to burn each and every flower. It was a daily reminder of how her cousin had died. She’d rather burn away the memory than to accept her death.

It wasn’t going to be too long until another queen died.

Over the next few weeks, things got worse for Aragon. The pain in her chest started getting unbearable. Which makes sense looking at how much blood she had coughed up, but it hurt badly. And she knew she deserved every bit of pain she experienced. She couldn’t even ask for help, no one was going to help her after what happened. They’d just let her die.

She should die after what she caused. It’s what she deserved after all.

All she could do was cry, and deal with the pain. It was getting hard for her to breathe. She might as well be dead by now, with all the blood on her hands and clothes. She decides to make her way to Jane’s room, which no one had been in since she died. She walked over to her bed and curled up in her bed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she mumbled repeatedly.

She wished she wasn’t so _stupidly_ dense and was able to realise in time. But she didn’t. And all she could say is sorry, for making her go through so much pain. And making her feel heartbroken, that she never did get her feelings returned. Until she died. How could she love someone as oblivious and dumb as her?

She coughed out more blood then ever.

“I love you too,” she whispered, before she stops breathing.

Like last time, it takes a while for them to find the dead body, but this time for a different reason. Everyone agreed to avoid Jane’s room at all cost after she died. 

But Kat gets worried when she couldn’t hear coughing from her room, so she goes around trying to find her. She looked everywhere, but finally looked in Jane’s room. She found her.

“No no no, this is not happening- Get up! This isn’t funny y’know,” Kat said, before taking a closer look at her.

She then realises that she wasn’t breathing. She was dead. Aragon and Jane both were dead. They were both dead and never going to come back. All Kat could curl up on the floor and cry for a bit, not knowing how to feel or process this.

It was well deserved considering how much Jane had to go through, but at the same time, no one fully deserves to die that way. ~~Unless it’s Henry, but we don’t talk about that.~~

Cathy was absolutely broken by this. Her godmother had just died the same way her friend did. She couldn’t sleep, not without seeing Jane and Aragon, with flowers and blood. It haunted her, and she refused to sleep.

Anna is on the edge, she can barely deal with seeing her family like this. All broken and sad. She’s the only one out of the queens who can talk to Anne without her snapping back. She just, hopes that they’re in a better place.

None of the queens had visited Jane’s grave, it was too difficult for them. Anne didn’t want to accept it, yet she was the only one who wanted to go. She just wanted to make sure no one had wrecked it or something like that.

She walked over to her grave, not expecting much. She honestly just wanted to get out of all the chaos that was happening with the queens. At first, she didn’t find her grave yet.

Until she saw the huge tree. The tree that grew on Jane’s chest continued to grow, and it grew over her grave.

She broke down.

It had the same flowers that she coughed up.

**Author's Note:**

> again, sorry for the angst?
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://um-l0l.tumblr.com)


End file.
